grimmfall_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Yellow Pearl
Yellow Pearl is a Homeworld Gem and the assigned Pearl of Yellow Diamond. Having been by her side for many years. Serving her Diamond without problem, and later on learn special training to fight. Appearance Her build and facial features are typical of a Pearl. She sports a beige singlet similar to Blue Pearl having a neckline that is cut into a diamond shape in the middle and exposing her legs. She also wears puffy, sheer yellow sleeves, as well as long, pale tangerine stockings and canary yellow flats. She has a yellow pixie haircut that is styled up to a point and is in a similar in design to that of the Crystal Gem's Pearl, with puffy sides, and one diamond-shaped lock in the middle of her forehead. She has pale yellow skin, and, unlike other Pearls, her head is seemingly more oval-shaped than circular. Her gemstone is a very pale yellow cabochon pearl, and is located on her chest. Personality Yellow Pearl is a follower to the rules, and obeys Yellow Diamond without question. Like Blue Pearl and Pearl, she shows care for her Diamond shown to not have a problem carrying out her Diamond's commands. Having high respect for her and wishes to protect her like Blue Pearl herself having felt helpless whenever her Diamond almost died. Biography Ancient Past In the past, like Blue Pearl she would be put under the Yellow Court, having been made for Yellow Diamond and served her for millennium long before Pink Diamond even received her own planet. The servant doing exactly as she was told happily, having no problem whatsoever. Even attending parties Pink threw. It was then when Pink Diamond gained Earth and a rebellion happened, would Yellow Pearl alongside her Diamond visit. Pink would one day bring along some dragons with Yellow Pearl watching her Diamond show anger and annoyance that she couldn't train them properly. She would also see Pink cheering Yellow to continue the training. While unknown to her about the fusion between Yellow and Blue Diamond, Yellow Pearl would bear witness to her Diamond having gained the weapon known as Galaxy Storm. It was there that she would take part on missions where on earth where she would coordinate attacks. During this time though, she would witness many Gems shatter but also her own Diamond nearly die many times be it Grimm, or the powerful Asgardion known as Thor. At this point she would beg her Diamond to allow her to help, full aware she may be shattered and would face death with dignity...Only to suffer the Gem equivalent of a heart attack when she was told yes. Given a weapon like Galaxy Storm where according to Blue Pearl, would be rumored to actual train alongside her Diamond for many years. Deal gone Rouge Much later on during the rebellion of the war, Yellow Pearl and Blue Pearl would be there to witness an unknown entity take control of their beloved Diamonds and forcibly fused into the entity Green Diamond yet with a few twists. Before they could do anything, the controlled fusion would immediately 'poof' them back into their Gemstone. It's unknown if they remember what happened. Present Era Some time after Lapis Lazuli would return to Homeworld, Yellow Pearl would be there when Yellow Diamond commanded Peridot to visit the earth to check on the progress of The Cluster, a powerful Gem Geo-Weapon in the earth. Yellow Diamond would then ask her to bring a list of who would escort Peridot alongside CO-N1Y and Lapis. She would show it to Yellow who then decided that Jasper would be the perfect one to go. She would meet the Elemental on Homeworld and greet Blue along with them in the training room. Yellow Diamond then telling bet to have the Peridots upgrade the room. Elemental Rescue Arc During the invasion, Yellow Pearl had been checking the progress on the unknown virus in Yellow Diamond's Control Room. After saluting her, Yellow would then ask her Pearl on the progress being made in defeating the virus, which they had made no progress in. Swayzak then making his appearance mocking the Gems. Yellow Diamond would enter Cyberspace and easily defeat him the first time, getting some of the virus out of the system. Yellow Pearl informing her Diamond that all the colonies were under attack. Yellow Diamond then telling Yellow Pearl to communicate all functioning ships while she dealt with the virus. After defeating Swayzak again, Yellow Pearl began assembling the fleet while also noticing the Plutarkian fleet led by Camembert. Yellow would soon deal with the remains of the virus and have all ships destroy the invading fleet one by one while deciding to take prisoners. Yellow Pearl would then be assigned to maintain order with Blue while her Diamond would lead the armies to save the colonies. A bit later her fellow Pearl, Blue Pearl, would contact her with Yellow scolding her ally by using the line. Though her Diamond would then just ask for the line which she did, and would learn alongside her Diamond about Blue Diamond and the intruders having rescued the Elementals and attempting to escape. She was then told to go with Blue Pearl and deal with the intruders which she did so. The two would then be arriving with everyone on guard with Jesse thinking they'd be easy to beat as they're were only two of them. Instead they then pulled out their weapons that are based from their Diamond's own, with Omnimon realizing this wouldn't be as easy as they thought. The fighters and two Pearls then attacked with Yellow Pearl and Blue Pearl putting a resistance with the kids and a few like Della to pull back. Yellow Pearl trying to stop them but had to deal with the digimon, and Cree avoiding their attacks but was soon hit into a wall. Getting out quickly, she saw Blue Pearl being 'poofed' and became upset and rushed saving the Gemstone from being potentially harmed. Before the fight could continue though, Valhallen and Krunk came with the Diamonds soon after. She witnessed the group escaping thus left alongside her Diamonds to deal with the mess. Powers and Abilities Yellow Pearl possesses all standard Gem Abilities. Some that include the ability to invoke a weapon, change shape, and strength, agility, speed, and skill beyond normal non-hunter human capabilities. Also Non-Senescence, Bubbling, Regeneration, Gravity Shifting, Photokinises, and Hologram Screen Projection. It has been shown that during the 1,000 year war during colonization, that after the events Yellow Pearl has been allowed to wield a weapon much like Yellow Diamond's own Galaxy Storm, having been training for an unknown but presumed long amount of time. Her fighting skills having been stated to be almost above any other Gem in the Yellow Court. She has also shown herself to be a tactical commander when coordinating attacks in the rebellion and during the Homeworld invasion. Weapon Yellow Pearl wields a weapon much like Yellow Diamonds own Galaxy Storm Relationships Allies [[Yellow Diamond|'Yellow Diamond']] - Yellow Pearl's direct superior where for millennia, Yellow Pearl has been traveling around with Yellow Diamond. She respects her Diamond, constantly bowing in her presence and saluting her. Yellow Pearl follows every command Yellow Diamond gives her, and doesn't appear to have any issue with that. During the war upon witnessing her Diamond nearly die several times, she would ask and beg for a weapon to help, with Yellow agreeing as she saw her Pearl as an important member of her court. [[Blue Diamond|'Blue Diamond']] - While not as much as her own Diamond, Yellow Pearl offers the same respect as any other Diamond. [[Green Diamond|'Green Diamond']] - She would witness this fusion, but be horrified when realising it was under the control of something sinister alongside Blue Pearl. Pink Diamond - It has been stated Yellow Pearl has joined in her many parties. Its likely she had also respected her, and to felt the loss of Pink. Blue Pearl - The two seem to get along well enough. While she scolded her ally for using the Diamond Line, she still aided her and was angered when she had been 'poofed' by the intruders from earth. Quickly getting her Gemstone and protecting it. Like their Diamonds, the two are usually seen together most of the time. Neutral Elemental Pearls -''' The Elemental Pearls are shown to be frightened of her when she and Blue Pearl made their appearance to stop them from leaving. Enemies [[Grimm|'''Grimm]]' -' She like any other Gem, is fearful of how they constantly killed Gems and hated them for that. [[Bill Cipher|'Bill Cipher']]' -' While she technically doesn't know him, if she did she would indeed hate him. As he had been the one to cause pain to her Diamond alongside Blue. Gallery Yellow Diamond and Yellow Pearl.jpg Yellow Pearl Dancing.jpg Yellow Pearl and Blue Pearl.jpg Background Information She originates from the television series Steven Universe. Trivia * Despite being a mere 'Pearl', basically servants by Homeworld standards, she is allowed to wield a weapon. Category:Gems Category:Aliens Category:Gem Empire